Super Treadmill
|description = Help Billy burn his fat by exercising on uncle Rico's Super Treadmill.}} Super Treadmill is an action platform game released on November 19, 2010. This game was made a distributable game on July 4th, 2012. ---- Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move Up key - Jump Levels The levels select screen of the game is a calendar, in the month of Novtober, which is a combination of November and October. A camera on a day indicates a cutscene where Uncle Rico tries to take a photo of a thin Billy, but somehow Billy becomes overweight again due to being nervous. Introduction Billy is overweight. Inspired by his Uncle Rico to become famous, he trains everyday on a very dangerous treadmill, called Super Treadmill, as he strives to burn fat. Level 1 The player has to jump onto objects such as televisions, trash cans, and drawers. Level 2 Introduces cacti as hazards in the game. Level 3 Introduces sofas as interactive objects. Level 4 Introduces bombs as hazards in the game. Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Introduces bird cages. The player has to be careful as to not be hit by a bird or else they might fall off of the treadmill. Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Ending Storyline Super Treadmill contains a storyline, made up of several short video clips that are shown to the player every few levels. The storyline begins with the introduction and ends with the ending. Introduction Day Six Day Thirteen Day Seventeen Day Twenty-four Ending Interactive Objects Main article: Interactive Objects (Super Treadmill) These are objects Billy can interact with. *'Sofas' - They will bounce Billy when he lands on them. **'Enlarged Sofas' - Will bounce Billy twice the height of a regular Sofa. *'Beds' - Like Sofas, will bounce Billy. **'Bunk Beds' - Like Enlarged Sofas, bounce Billy twice the height. Pickups *'Blue Powershake' - Gives Billy 200 extra points once picked up. *'Brown Powershake' - Gives Billy 200 extra points once picked up. Hazards Main article: Hazards (Super Treadmill) These will stun Billy for a short time. *'Cactuses' - Brown cactuses in pots. They are small with smiley faces, and Billy will sometimes have to jump over gaps with them at the bottom. *'Candles' - Dropped in pairs of 2. They are hard to avoid, and Billy will usually land on them. *'Dogs' - Will run onto the screen from off-screen. They are hard to kill, since they are coming from the opposite direction Billy is running. If they catch up to Billy, they will grab Billy, and shake him around, holding him in one spot. *'Young Dogs' - Young dogs that drop poop instead of biting Billy. The poop will stun Billy longer. *'Interferences' - The parts of the screen will turn a light gray, and the level will slow down. This is good if the conveyor belt is moving fast. The screen will also sometimes go black with AV in the corner. *'Grills' - These will burn Billy if he lands on it. *'Bombs' - When dropped, they will explode not too soon later. When they explode, almost the entire screen is turned white. If Billy is right next to it, he will become stunned. *'Birds' - They are dropped in a cage, but once the cage meets a platform, they fly out. These are introduced in Level 10 (St Burger's Day) Cameos * On level 10, St. Burger Day, there are some modern Nitrome characters that Billy can use as platforms. One is the Blue Troll from Square Meal. The other is MagneBoy standing on various videogaming consoles and hand-helds. * Also, on level 11, one of the things dropped is a blue Cable Car and a Double-Deckered bus with the words "Skywire" on it. * Many Nintendo consoles and arcade games are seen throughout Level 12. The hand-helds shown are the Game Boy, and a pink Nintendo DS Lite. One of the home consoles shown is a Nintendo Entertainment System. 4 Arcade Games are also shown, Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Pong, and Super Mario Bros. Awards |Edge |2011 |Internet Game of the Month |Internet Game of the Month | Nitrome blog: - Super Treadmill featured in Edge! |} Trivia *There is an easter egg that if the player presses "X" on their keyboard, things that fall from the sky will be blocks. Green blocks are platforms, orange means the block can be bounced on, yellow means that Billy can pass through the block and red indicates hazards. File:SuperTreadmillGlitch.png|The easter egg * *Novtober, the month in this game, is a combination of October and November. Notes es:Super Treadmill Category:Nitrome Enjoyment System Category:Platform games Category:Action games Category:Games Category:2010 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Ignatus Zuk Category:Art by Jay Smith Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games